Buenas noches, mi amor
by Mors Meridiem
Summary: ¿Él mintió? o ¿Dice la verdad?, la mente de Ciel se trastorna cuando descubre la verdad tras la mentira. Advertencia: Relación enfermiza, amputaciones, maltrato animal, físico y verbal.


_Por favor, dime que no es cierto... te lo suplico._

 _Es cierto, nunca te quise._

* * *

La habitación se mantuvo oscura, las cortinas de las ventana permanecían cerradas e indiferentes a la luz del sol.

Ya no podría sentir nunca más tranquilidad en la cálida luz como antes, esos recuerdos de mañanas reconfortantes ya no serían lo mismo. Con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, sostuvo cerca de su pecho el chaleco olvidado hace unos meses por el, quería aspirar un poco del aroma que allí se mantenía antes de mezclarse con el suyo y se desvaneciera. Era calmante, sus perfumes naturales siempre lo calmaron como un anestesiante para su mente.

Si, tan cursi... tonto.

Su incredulidad y falta de realidad le hacían creer que las cosas estaban como deberían ser, que su relación casi fue llegando más arriba de las expectativas que Sebastian tendría de el.

Un pequeño apoyo sentimental, eso era lo que más deseaba, un hombro donde llorar y una linda sonrisa que calmaría sus inseguridades. El, Sebastian. Prometió darle su corazón y su alma únicamente a el. Prometió protegerlo de todo aquel que se mofara de él, todo aquel que dudara de su capacidad.

Todo fue una cruel mentira. Jama sería así de benevolente, ¡todo era un juego sucio!. El fue el primero en romper la promesa, fue él que hizo más daño.

Maldecía tantas cosas sobre su relación, pero a la vez las atesoraba, como aquellas veces en las que lo invitaba por las noches a dar un paseo en el parque y le regalaba muchas golosinas y comida que vendieran por la calle, y cuando estuvieran lejos de la mirada publica se tomarían de la mano y disfrutaban de su compañía mutua. Lo odiaba por haberlo ayudado a ser sacado de ese pequeño caparazón llamado rutina.

Y un así lo dejo, solo. Ahogándose entre un charco de lagrimas amargas.

Olfateó las últimas gotas de olor de la tela, antes de volver a dar una última inhalación sin aquel rico perfume del hombre que tanto amo, casi con locura. Su mente no quiso derivar más en los recuerdos lejanos, pero era inevitable, estos aparecieron en sus ojos como recordatorio de lo incrédulo que siempre fue. Primero uno, después otro y después ...

Pensó en todas las mentiras dulces que le ofreció, sin saber que lo que comía de sus palabras era veneno, unas mil ideas chocaron en su cabeza. Tal vez le fue infiel por ser ... ¿Quizás feo?, ¿Quizás era muy bajo?, ¿Quizás le molestaba que usara lentes?... o ¿Tal vez sea su corte de cabello?.

Jalo un delgado mechón azul-cobre de su cabello y lo sostuvo en sus dedos, viendo lo posiblemente espantoso que era. Un color horrible. Suspiro decepcionando mientras enterraba su cara en el chaleco y miraba entristecido el cuarto consumido por la oscuridad.

 _Meaw_

Escucho el maullido de su gato en el borde de la puerta, el gato estaba dentro de su cuarto arañando la parte baja de la puerta para poder salir. Ese gato se lo había dado él. Uno de los muchos regalos que se le dio por estar con él, nunca fue fanático de los gatos, pero al ser un regalo especial de Sebastian lo quiso con todo su corazón.

Porqué él amaba a los gatos, inclusive a veces le daban celos del inocente amor. Le dio al felino porqué fue el único sobreviviente de la camada y para él era importante que estuviera en buenas manos. Ciel era veterinario... el sabría como manejarlo. Aquel regalo fue una prueba de confianza que tenían. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrar que era digno de ser un novio ejemplar, uno en el que podía poner su alma en sus brazos y cuidarlo, que jamas lo soltaría por más empujones que tuviera.

Acepto al animal... para que al final fuera para nada. Una simple perdida de tiempo.

Ciel se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas en el chaleco y chasqueo su lengua contra el paladar, pidiendo atención del felino _—Ven gatito, ven y acompaña a papá—_ Llamo al felino en voz baja, su garganta dolía de tanto llorar y lo último que quería era gritar. Extendió su mano intentando llamar la atención del gato. Aunque no amaba a los gatos, le sería agradable sentir algo cálido en su pecho y beber del cariño del animal.

Él gato rasguño la puerta intensamente ignorando por momentos la llamada de su amo, cuando escucho un chasquido más fuerte volteo a mirar a Ciel. Lo que Ciel no esperaba era que el animal inclinara la cabeza y le siseara amargamente.

Ni siquiera el lo quiere, ese maldito gato era igual que él. No pudo contener más sus lagrimas y una oleada de tristeza lo atrajo a otro poso profundo donde podía sentir cada uno de sus huesos tronarse y hacerse polvo. Comenzo a sollozar cerca del anhelado chaleco que ya no traspiraba ningún aroma reconfortante. La tela ya estaba tan húmeda de tantas lagrimas que parecía un trapo sucio, pero aún así no quiso soltarlo de sus manos, sosteniendola como una piedra preciosa.

No tenía a nadie más. Estaba solo. Sus padres murieron hace unos años cuando tenía 17 y nunca supo si tenía otro familiar con quien irse a vivir... lo único que logro antes de que todo cayera en un terrible espiral, fue entrar a la universidad (gracias a la ayuda de un viejo amigo de su padre que movió algunos hilos por las escuelas). Estudió la profesión de medico veterinario, a la vez que obtuvo una de las mejoras becas del estado que pagara lo básico para subsistir (y esto no fue exactamente por sus calificaciones, ya que su desempeño era promedio). Al finalizar sus estudios se fue ah trabajar ah lugares del gobierno donde gano dinero y se mudo a un cómodo departamento económico cerca de su trabajo. Así fue escalando hasta llegar a un hospital canino privado donde fue bien pagado y podía darse algunos gustos cada vez que ahorraba lo suficiente.

Y aunque su vida fue cómoda, teniendo lo esencial como toda persona normal, sentía que algo faltaba... jamas creería que la respuesta llego por la puerta delantera, un caballero de pelo azabache entraba a la veterinaria con su gata en brazos pidiendo ayuda urgentemente, su gata había sido atropellada de una pata y el hueso había quedado sobre saliendo de la piel mientras la gata maullaba adolorida. Aún cuando el estaba con la cara petrificada de horror por su mascota, tenía ese aura de encanto que hizo "mover" algo en el estomago de Ciel.

Fueron tantas mariposas liberadas en su estomago que se olvido del gato que posiblemente moriría sino era atendido de inmediato, casi podía sentir que sus labios se separaban y quedaban boquiabiertos por tal caballero. No fue hasta que escucho la voz de Sebastian hacerse más necesitada que por fin recobro la razón y fueron de inmediato al consultorio de operaciones.

Por suerte pudo volver a colocar el hueso en su lugar y unir nuevamente la piel desprendida. Le puso una venda en la pata herida y le dio unos medicamentos para el gato y unas cuantas cremas para impedir una infección, luego le pidió que lo volviera a ver dentro de una semana. Al día siguiente estaba el allí, sin su gato y una linda sonrisa.

El peor error que hizo fue ofrecer sus servicios a esa gatilla suya y aceptar su numero. Un error que ahora estaba pagando. Nunca tuvo que decir "si" a esa cita, tampoco debió aceptar los apretones de manos ni las miradas coquetas. Menos los regalos detallistas...

Ahora lo único que tenía era su monocromo trabajo y su mediocre rutina, porqué el maldito que le dio todo se lo arrebato tan rápido como llego; ese que creía su salvador era un farsante.

Intento descansar su mente cerrando los parpados y acomodando su cabeza en la suave tela de algodón nivea, necesitaba dormir, después de estar despierto toda la noche gritando de frustración contra su almohada, se sentía agotado. Los ojos le ardían del cansancio, necesitaba dormir para sentirse mucho mejor en la mañana, cosa que veía poco probable, pero lo necesitaba para poder ir a completar su turno matutino en la veterinaria.

Levanto su vista al animal que estaba echado frente a la puerta, meciendo la cola de un lado a otro con tranquilidad. Ahora comprendía todo, ese gato lo odiaba. Mañana lo abandonaría en algún lugar de la calle para no saber nada más de el, sería una carga menos de la cual molestarse y una boca menos que alimentar; mejor adoptaría un pequeño cachorro canino que sabía que lo querría sin importar qué.

Los orbes azules se cerraron lentamente, mientras pequeñas gotas saladas se resbalaban al costado de sus mejillas, abrió nuevamente los ojos y parpadeo con lentitud para deshacerse de algunas lagrimas que molestaban su piel. Estas cayeron sobre la almohada, formando un pequeño charco al rededor de su mejilla. Se acomodo en la cama e intento dejarse ir a lo más lejano de la realidad. Quería que todo fuera borrado por unas horas.

Un terrible chirrido impidió lo querido, el gato continuo rasgando la puerta, ahora con más ferocidad.

 _—Por favor gatito, estoy cansado, el maldito que te regalo me dejo por una mujer. Dejame dormir un rato, me siento agotado—_

Abrió entrecortadamente los ojos para mirar al estresante gato arañando la esquina de la puerta, lo ignoro dándose la vuelta al costado de la cama, tapando su cara con la almohada, sin ni siquiera inmutarse en dejar ir al chaleco negro contra su pecho. El aroma ya no estaba, madamas el recuerdo de que alguna vez fue suyo y eso era lo más reconfortante que tenía.

 ** _Rasguños._**

 ** _Rasguños._**

 ** _Rasguños._**

El pulso en sus cienes se acelero, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza con tanto ruido. Golpes, golpes, más rasguños...¿¡podría parar!?. Intento respirar para calmar su ansiedad mientras cepillaba su cabello con la punta de sus dedos, el alborotado cabello se trababa en los dedos de Ciel y le causaba más dolor... tal vez si respiraba se calmaría y podría ser más amable consigo mismo. Se "acarició" de arriba ah abajo con sus dedos pequeños, necesitaba quererse. Que su vida no dependía de _"Sebastian Michaelis"_

Las cosas no salieron como quería, sus manos temblaron y provocaron que incrustara las uñas en su cuero cabelludo por la desesperación y le hiciera sangrar. Miro sus dedos, viendo como la sangre estaba incrustada en las uñas, su cabeza le dolía. Recordó que Sebastian solía mimarlo con esos elegantes dedos suyos cuando estaba sobre estresado.

Esas caricias siempre fueron un masaje relajante para él, siempre acompañado de besos sorpresa que lo hacían suspirar y le hacían sentir un intenso hormigueo en sus labios, aunque ahora mismo tenía la sensación de agujas incrustándose en la cabeza, muy contrarío a lo que antes fue.

Comenzó a jalarse el cabello de solo recordar a Sebastian, lo odiaba pero a la vez lo amaba. Lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir así, lo odiaba por aparecer en su vida. Quería volver a verlo...

Muerto.

 ** _Rasguños_**

 ** _Rasguños_**

 ** _Rasguños_**

Tapo sus orejas, pero el ruido persistía. ¿Ese maldito animal podría parar? estaba cansado de cuidarlo para que al final Sebastian no lo agradeciera, odiaba a los malditos gatos y este estaba entrando al top numero uno en ser repudiado. Los ojos de Ciel se llenaron de lagrimas y resoplo entrecortado, pensando en que manera descansar sin prestarle atención. No sabía que rayos quería el animal, el arenero estaba dentro del baño al igual que su comida. La puerta del baño estaba dentro de su cuarto y esta estaba abierta, no tenía necesidad de estar molestando.

A los pocos segundos su paciencia se acabo, su mirada se abrió de golpe y tuvo una idea bastante violenta para callar al felino descarado. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, moviendo con cuidado el chaleco al costado de la cama y extendió su mano a un lado donde estaba su mesa de noche, sobre ella tenía un vaso de vidrio que calmaba su sed durante la madrugada, lo busco a tientas, sin aparta la vista del felino gris que continuaba arañando, cuando sus dedos chocaron con el helado vidrio lo tomo rápidamente en su mano y lo lanzo sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Arrugo su entrecejo y disparo violentamente el vaso contra el gato. Este lo esquivo habilmente, rompiendose en añicos contra el piso de madera. Sin éxito en la puntería, el gato rápidamente corrió a esconderse a otro sitio. Ciel refunfuño por la fallida puntería y enojado se levanto de la cama, fue directo al armario donde esculco entre la ropa algún artefacto puntiagudo para acallar a la porquería chirriante. Su mano toco el mango de un paraguas. Sonriente fue a buscar al gato, lo encontró oculto bajo la cama, aquellos penetrantes ojos azules lo hacían destacar de la oscuridad, lo tomo por la cola sin delicadeza mínima y lo arrastro fuera del lugar.

 _— Le prometí cuidarte, pero él no cuido de mi —_ Coloco al gato en el piso y puso su pie en el torso, apretandolo contra la madera. El felino lo miro con incredulidad junto a una mirada inocente, mientras que Ciel mantuvo su peso en el _—Y tú tampoco no me quieres, no tienes nada que hacer aquí—_ Con ambas manos bajo el paraguas, poniendolo cerca del cuello del animal. Casi sentía lastima, pero no lo suficiente. Y como una afilada aguja, incrusto la punta dentro del felino. El gato maúllo de dolor, resistiendose lo más que pudo a la agresión en su cuerpo, queriendo liberarse del pie que lo presionaba contra el piso.

El cuerpo se retorció de un lado a otro mientras intentaba defenderse con sus garras, pero fue inútil, Ciel solo miro como el liquido sangriento se desplazaba a los lados, empapando sus pies. Sus ojos desprendían desprecio puro y resentimiento a la criatura debajo de el.

Frunció los labios con disgusto por los chirriantes alaridos, era tan molesto. Decidió acabarlo de una vez por todas y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, presiono el frío metal hasta atravesar el otro lado de la piel. En ese momento, una extraña sensación de superioridad le hizo sentir el animal cuando comenzó a morir, se sentía... poderoso. ¿Así de fácil era quitar la vida?.

No estando satisfecho con solo matarlo, lo apuñalo unas cuantas veces más por gusto propio, hasta dejar solo sangre de piel desgarrada. Las tripas se habían salido de su estomago y la sangre rodeaban al pobre felino, también había logrado desprender la parte de su cabeza y el cuerpo por los afilados cortes.

 _—Ve lo que me haces hacer escoria, manchas mi alfombra—_ Se agacho de cunclillas tomando al felino de una de las patas y lo sostuvo en el aíre, observando como la sangre chorreaba hacía el piso, formando un charco viscoso. Acarició el pelaje sangriento con una de sus manos, sintiendo lo suave que era y respiro satisfecho, cerro los ojos y gozo como su cardio disminuía.

Ya no fueron más maullidos, solo la dulce ausencia del sonido, no pasaban coches ni se escuchaban personas pasar. Esa fue la tranquilidad que buscaba. Respiro el aíre pesado del cuarto, repleto de una pesada atmósfera caliente y metálica, la disfruto oler. Ese gato ya no sería una molestia nunca más...

"Este gatito me recuerda a ti, tomalo, te lo regalo"

Otro recuerdo de su memoria lo acuchillo por la espalda, se levanto de golpe gritando con euforia y golpeo con lo poco que quedaba del gato contra una de las paredes azuladas. La euforia pudo más que la razón y lo continuo golpeando, hasta escuchar como los huesos del animal sonaban igual que hojas secas. El gato no era viejo, tenía 4 meses, fue tan fácil despedazar el diminuto cuerpo.

Soltó la pata del gato y lo dejo caer en ensangretado piso. Sonrió orgulloso del trabajo hecho y miro disgustado el desastre en sus manos llenas de basura roja. En el fondo no se arrepentía, sabía que si Sebastian supiera lo que le hizo al "regalo más importante" de su relación quedaría debastado y eso le haría feliz. Justo como hizo con él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sería una mala idea invitarlo por una última vez... a cuidar del pequeñin. Casi se ríe al imaginar la expresión de Sebastian al ver el batidillo de gato en el piso, realmente sería divertido. Otro corazón roto.

Movió el cuerpo del gato con sus pies hasta una esquina de la habitación, observando con repulsión al gato desmembrado. Aplasto el torso del felino por última vez, escuchando como un ruido de "poof" salio de las entrañas y desinflando algún órgano dentro del estomago. Esto provoco que más fluido rojo saliera del cuello degollado. Limpio la planta de sus pies con el pelaje del gato y con un adorable bosteso regreso a la cama, metiendo su cuerpo dentro del suave abrazo del edredón.

Tomo en sus sucias manos el chaleco negro y lo acaricio contra su rostro. Después se puso a dormir como la cosa más linda que Sebastian dijo que alguna vez era. Quizás invitaría a Sebastian por última vez.

¿No es así?

* * *

Notas: Amo a los gatos, tengo uno. Solo quise añadir algo así. Aprovechando las notas, diré que este fic ya esta casi completado, lo que pasa es que tuve que hacerlo todo de una vez porqué sino no lo termino. Luego subo las otras partes. Este Ciel comienza dulce e inocente, pero me gusta llevarlo al rumbo de ser un desgraciado.

También comento que mi otro fic, ( donde solo se quedaron en cortos) se hará pero tengo que terminarlo por completo.


End file.
